


Need You Right Meow

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, M/M, Public Sex, Tails, dick smelling kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: It's funny cuz he's a cat boy and 3 years later, I'm still just as bad at summaries as ever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>3 chaps, don't @ me, it's true, 3 chaps</strike> k, 4

“Do you have these for Kitty Boys?”

Kyungsoo turns to the source of the voice, nearly clipping the tip of his nose against a pair of headphones being held out to his face. He startles at the sight of fuzzy, gray ears, perched atop a mop of silver hair. It should’ve been apparent from the question, but actually  _ seeing _ the person behind the headphones still shocks him enough that he jerks back. 

It’s— It’s an actual Kitty Boy! Kyungsoo had always thought the term was somewhat derogatory or insulting or something like that, but as far as he knows, none of the Kitty Boys have expressed offense at the term. The language nuances don’t seem to translate over to them.

He’s beautiful, of course. Taller than Kyungsoo, which he’s heard is rather rare. Kyungsoo is gawking. He knows it. He’s just never seen one up close before. This one’s tenor voice is soft. He thought they were supposed to sound raspy.

“I want these, please,” the Kitty Boy repeats, shaking the headphones at Kyungsoo.

“Oh… Oh!” He jumps into action, taking the offending headphones and shakily making his way to the counter.

The cat aliens came to Earth about two decades ago. They’ve since left for greener pastures. Kitty Boys were the inevitable outcome. Only boys, because something-something, genetics, DNA… Kyungsoo passed his old Biology class because he was cute, not because he was studious. 

The Kitty Boys are treated as celebrities here. Some other parts of the world have weird, almost religious regard for them, but here, they’re just very special and pretty. Kyungsoo nervously fires up the printer. Sure, he’d been trained on it when he first started working here, but no Kitty Boy has ever visited their store before.

“Can you put ‘JONGIN’ on it?” the Kitty Boy asks.

“Ye-yes.” He’s about to ask for permission to touch the hair, but the Kitty Boy leans over, nearly headbutting him. Kyungsoo clears his throat, backing away just enough to gently guide some stray locks of silver out of the way as he attaches the measuring harness. His hair is so soft. The plastic guides are sticky with disuse, so Kyungsoo tries to be extra careful around his ears.

The ears pivot outward, flicking in annoyance and then back to their relaxed position after a little adjusting. Kyungsoo murmurs an apology, promising that it won’t be much longer.

“It’s okay,” the Kitty Boy says, and Kyungsoo swears he leans a little into Kyungsoo’s touch.

“Is your name Jongin?” he says, hoping to fill the silence and chase away the awkwardness.

“Yes.”

Nothing follows. It’s not a perfunctory reply, just a plain one.

“Can I change the color?” Jongin asks.

“Yes, of course.” Too quickly, it’s over. Kyungsoo steps back to study the monitor. The measurements are rasterizing. There’s not much else to do other than to confirm the settings, initiate the print, and then finalize the purchase. He is in the middle of pulling up the color palette when he feels a presence behind him. The Kitty Boy’s face pops into his periphery and a moment later, Jongin’s hands rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, his chin perching over the right knuckles, eyes intently focused on the screen.

“Can you pick me a color?” Kitty Boy asks. “I just don’t like the color this one comes in, but I like the style.”

Jongin’s fingers are subconsciously kneading into his shoulders. Kyungsoo is belatedly thankful, remembering suddenly that some of the Kitty Boys have razor sharp claws. Or maybe this one does as well, but just has them retracted. 

It’s jarring, the aloof behavior suddenly replaced by such personal contact. His heart is racing. “Is, um, this okay?” Kyungsoo settles on a dainty pink, allowing the preview to render.

“Ooh, yes, I like it.”

He presses confirm, and the machine whirs to life, warming up. “It’ll take a few hours to print,” Kyungsoo mumbles, trying to resist tapping his fingers against the mouse. He rather likes the contact, but the screen is now empty and the Kitty Boy is still leaning on him. It’s going to take six-or-so hours for the headphones to finish printing, and he doesn’t think he can stand in place as a human pillow for that long.

Oh no, Jongin pulls away and straightens up fully. His eyes dart over to the machine as the extruder nozzle starts to move, and he watches it with rapt attention. It is several minutes before he finally speaks. “Can you deliver it when it’s finished? I think I’m sleepy. I’m going to nap.”

“Uh…” Kyungsoo drawls out, scrambling for an order delivery form. He’s so starstruck, he completely forgot about the rest of the checkout process, like some fanboy. “Yes. Here.” Looking around, he confirms that the store is empty except for them. “Is… is your sponsor on file with us?”

“Sponsor?”

“Yes.”

Jongin’s eyes turn to him, brows scrunching as he starts to fill out the lines. “Oh, I don’t have a sponsor anymore.”

That’s unusual. Kitty Boys usually get… ‘adopted’ by wealthy sponsors. There’s no chance that this one doesn’t have, if not one, a whole bank of sponsors.

“...No?”

“I didn’t like her. She smelled funny, so I left.”

The paper makes a whispery hiss as Jongin pushes it across the counter. He smiles brightly at Kyungsoo, his ears flicking. There’s a strand of hair out of place, resting on the tip of his ear instead of alongside it, and Kyungsoo has a terrible urge to reach up and adjust it.

“Can you deliver it?” Jongin asks brightly. “I would like to see you again. Thank you!”

Without waiting for confirmation, the Kitty Boy gives a small wave and turns on his heels, striding out of the store, a spring in his step.

The machine whirs in the background, continuing its expensive project as Kyungsoo scans over the form. The writing is messy, but legible. The address is to a hotel room. It’s a swanky place. He wants Kyungsoo to deliver it personally.

He didn’t pay though. Shit. And Kyungsoo just let him walk out, just initiated the print without payment or anything. Crap.

He looks over at the pink plastic slowly taking shape. Clearly, Jongin has ways of paying for custom headphones if he’s staying at a place like that. Kyungsoo just has to hurry over there once they’re done and remind him to collect payment.

That’s all… 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you Jongin’s sponsor?”

“Uh, no,” Kyungsoo tells the receptionist as she sets the phone back on the receiver. His eyes bug out, feeling anxiety clamber its way up his stomach and into his chest. That’s not a very reassuring response to him asking for her to page the Kitty Boy’s room.

_ “Shit,” _ the receptionist curses under her breath.

Curiosity gets the better of him. “...Why shit?”

“I was really hoping he actually did have a sponsor after all…”

“After… all?”

The girl squints at him, scrunching her mouth up. Her voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper, “He’s been staying here for, like, two months now. I’ve just been moving things around so no one notices, but he hasn’t paid, and I really don’t think anyone’s coming to pay. He’s just so sweet though, I couldn’t just tell him to _ leave _.”

_ Oh no, he’s a con kitty. They’ve been conned. At least Kyungsoo’s only responsible for a few hundred bucks. Two months at this place… _

“Have you… asked him to pay?”

“Well, no.”

Kyungsoo gives her a judgy look. “That seems like you skipped Step One.”

“Why are you here?” She nods at the bag in Kyungsoo’s hands. “What is that?”

He tightens his grip on the gift bag. “Was he staying here before, or did he just walk in one day?”

She nods, giving him a smug look. “Yeah, like just walked in, spent a few hours in the lobby, curled up on that chaise. It’s his favorite.” The receptionist gestures over to the area with a grand piano surrounded by bright red furniture. “And then he came over and said he was sleepy and would like a room with lots of windows. And then he just… never left.”

“That’s…” Well, that’s not too far off from what happened to him, just with… higher stakes, Kyungsoo guesses.

“The staff keeps him fed. They either just bring him food, hoping he’ll accept it, or if we don’t remember, he’ll come down and ask, and someone will just rush to feed him.” The girl shakes her head slowly, a sulky look in her face. “He’s just so cute, who could let him starve?”

“So y’all are the sponsors now, basically,” Kyungsoo says.

She shakes a finger toward the bag again. “No, we are _ not _. That’s your own responsibility and problems, sir.”

“Yay, it’s you!”

They both turn to the voice. Jongin steps out of the elevator and saunters up to them, bouncing as he reaches the front desk. “Hi, Seulgi.”

The girl beams at him. “Hi, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?”

The Kitty Boy’s bottom lip folds outward, curving into a pretty pout. “Someone was vacuuming, and it woke me up.”

“Oh dear,” Seulgi the receptionist shakes her head, casting him a stern gaze. “I’ll tell Yeri. She must have forgotten.”

Watching in disbelief at the conversation unfolding in front of him, Kyungsoo gawks at the two of them. Surely, he wasn’t this bad of a sucker earlier… 

Jongin bats at the bag, now eyeing it excitedly. “Is it done?”

“Yes.” Fuck. He’s a sucker too, it seems.

The Kitty Boy makes little grabby hand motions, squealing when Kyungsoo passes it over.

Why did he _ gift wrap _this when it wasn’t even paid for—

“Can you put it on for me?” Jongin asks.

“Of course.”

Jongin waves at the receptionist and grabs the bag, beelining away from them. His long, silver tail swishes behind him, hitting Kyungsoo softly in the chest before tapping down his left arm and wrapping around his wrist. It tugs him gently.

Huh.

Kyungsoo goes. Of course. On impulse, he takes his free hand and pets over the fur of the tail. It’s soft, downy, absolutely marvelous. He runs his fingers against the grain, and the tip of the tail lifts, whipping back against his fingers.

They stop and Jongin’s tail slips off of him as the Kitty Boy climbs onto the chaise Seulgi had pointed out. Only then does he realize that someone had placed brass stanchions with red velvet ropes all around the area, cordoning it from guests.

_ “PRIVATE SEATING” _ it reads. If Kyungsoo was a betting man, he’d guess that the staff had done this explicitly for Jongin, rather than to keep him off of it. Whipped.

Jongin shakes the bag at him, grinning and bouncing in his seat.

Carefully, Kyungsoo extracts the box, opening the cardboard and removing the headphones. He looks down at the pink plastic and back up at the pretty kitty, beckoning for Jongin to lean down so he can put it on.

For a moment, he panics as he tries to fit the cage around the delicate ears, but there was no need. It’s a perfect fit. Kyungsoo takes his time, smoothing the locks of silver away from the pink plastic, shifting everything into place.

He’s doting on the Kitty Boy. The scammer kitty. His priorities are all over the place right now. Kyungsoo sighs and swivels the speakers inward, leaning back to marvel at how cute said Kitty Boy looks in his custom headphones.

Jongin squirms around, eventually fishing a phone out of his pockets. He unlocks it and pushes it into Kyungsoo’s hands eagerly.

Oh. Umm, okay. Handling someone else’s phone is always jarring, but he pulls up the Bluetooth menu and pairs the devices together. Jongin drops suddenly, pulling his legs up, and curling into a fetal position on the couch, head resting in Kyungsoo’s lap.

“Can you pet me while I listen,” Jongin purrs, tail swishing along the side of the chaise.

Somehow, that’s the magic combination of words for Kyungsoo to regain some common sense. His fingers still gravitate immediately to Jongin’s hair, but he stops the Kitty Boy from putting music on.

“You forgot to pay for the headphones earlier,” he says, greedily digging into the silky hair. “If you like them, could you… I was hoping you could… pay for them?”

Well, damn, he got the question out finally, but he knows where the receptionist is coming from at least. That was harder than expected.

Jongin twists, rolling until he can look up at Kyungsoo. His head cocks to the left. “Pay?”

“...Yes?”

“How do I pay for them?”

His eyes are so distracting. They’re so pretty. _ He’s _ so pretty. Kyungsoo clears his throat, confusion growing. “Um, with money?”

“Oh, I don’t have money. I don’t think I’ve ever paid for anything before. Can I still pay?”

“H-how would you pay then?” Kyungsoo swallows. “They’re very expensive, I can get in trouble if they’re not paid.”

Jongin blinks, his lashes fanning out as he does so. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. I like you. What can I pay with?”

_ Money! _ What else would he pay with, winks? Hair? Kyungsoo’s fingers go still in the Kitty Boy’s hair and his ears flick repeatedly, as if trying to encourage him to continue. When that fails, Jongin brings his own hand up, pulling Kyungsoo’s hand through, until he resumes the slow strokes.

“Is money the smelly paper stuff with people’s faces or the little plastic stuff with long numbers?” Jongin asks, eyes closed and face relaxed as he adjusts his head to direct the scratches.

“Uh… both, I think.”

“So do you need both?”

It’s a strange time for it, but Kyungsoo suddenly recalls a lazy summer back in high school where he went on a mythology binge and eventually wound up reading about faeries and Seelie and Unseelie and the rules they must live by. This isn’t the case. He’s not under any unnatural spell other than being starstruck by a beautiful person, but the line of questioning feels as if he’s about to unwittingly step into some sort of doomed contract.

A part of him is about to just offer to pay for the headphones himself, as if Kyungsoo is capable of being some sugar daddy and isn’t stealing trash bags and paper towels from work because he’s too broke to buy such frivolous things for himself. He can just go without… food or rent or phone service for a few months… That’ll be… fine.

“They’re kind of the same thing. It just has to equal… $600.”

“Oh, okay.”

Kyungsoo waits. The Kitty Boy’s eyes slowly open, and he smiles, teeth flashing.

“I can ask my neighbor for it in a bit. Is that okay? Or does it have to be right now? I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

He has _ so _ many questions. Is this a spur-of-the-moment idea with zero background? Or did the neighbor offer to be a sponsor or some other arrangement? Are they about to rob some rando in the presidential suite? Is he about to become an accomplice?

“A bit is fine,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Mm,” Jongin hums happily, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s thighs with his cheekbone, inhaling deeply against his jeans. “Good.”

That’s that, he supposes. For now. It could work out.

“Can I fuck you after I finish listening to this album?”

He sorry what now.

“Huh?”

Jongin says it again, and Kyungsoo indeed did not mishear.

He should ask questions or at the very least, request some clarification.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo blurts out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna have smut, but it is taking forever to write and I'm sick and miserable, so here's 1k

“I- I have headphones too,” Kyungsoo scrambles to fish his earbuds out from his front pocket, cringing at how eagerly he’s attempting to fulfil the kitty’s request. He can’t help but return the smile as Jongin nods approvingly at them.

“Good!” The Kitty Boy hands him the phone again and immediately shuffles back into his horizontal position, head resting on Kyungsoo’s thighs and looking up at him in anticipation.

With some difficulty, Kyungsoo manages to pair both of the headsets and pop one of his earbuds in. The kitty had invited him to listen as well, and far be it from him to refuse.

The offer preceding that seems so out of place now. Maybe he had misheard. Maybe Kyungsoo had agreed to…  _ tuck  _ him into bed later. That honestly seems way more likely. Why would the Kitty Boy ask for anything otherwise?

Jongin turns his face, pressing his nose firmly into Kyungsoo’s crotch, and inhales deeply, a small smile lingering on his pretty, pink lips as he exhales.

That… Well, that could be for any reason under the sky. 

As he’s passing the phone back to Jongin, he wonders just who got suckered into giving the Kitty Boy a new iPhone. It works. It has service. It even has his selfie as the lockscreen and wallpaper, so it’s clearly his. Apparently, life just works differently for beautiful Kitty Boys. He is so curious, that for a moment, he wants to ask, but Jongin taps the screen, and music starts to fill his ears.

The first song opens with a melancholic solo: breathy, falsetto, and soon accompanied by eerie strings. The slow tempo is sensual and enticing. It fits the Kitty Boy despite Kyungsoo not even knowing what to expect of his musical tastes. Sexy music. (Fucking music.)

Soft fur brushes over his hand, and Kyungsoo jolts as he looks down, seeing the Kitty Boy’s tail recalibrate and nudge the hand closer to Jongin’s head for more petting. He complies, running his fingers through the dense fur of the tip of the tail before combing over Jongin’s hair, careful not to knock the headphones out of place.

The third song is reaching its crescendo when something in his periphery catches his attention, and Kyungsoo nearly leaps out of his skin. He had totally forgotten they were still in a hotel lobby. People wheeling in their trolleys full of luggage, some businessmen marching with determination toward the exit, a lady in a risqué cocktail dress, beelining for the bar. Seulgi at the receptionist desk, scolding another girl in the hotel uniform. The atmosphere of the music was so intoxicating, he just let himself be swept off into some fantasy world—

His thighs vibrate, a low rumble rolling over them. Jongin’s eyes are closed, and he purrs again, rolling over so he is laying on his back, a hand reaching up to adjust Kyungsoo’s to a different position.

_ Oh gosh _ , that was a weird rush of energy that ran through him just now. Manic with the need to keep the rumbling going, Kyungsoo digs both hands into Jongin’s hair, cradling the Kitty Boy’s head and enjoying the way the purrs spread first through his legs as it vibrates out of Jongin’s chest, then up each individual finger as he holds contact, the erotic music only heightening the sensations.

So distracted is he by the steady rumbling that he doesn’t notice the Kitty Boy’s sweater creeping up until Jongin has to knock his hand out of the way to shrug it over his head. Before Kyungsoo is a very bare, very bronze chest. He is so stunned that he doesn’t even notice Jongin had laid back down and was awaiting further petting until the kitty huffs impatiently and rolls to face Kyungsoo’s navel, tail urging Kyungsoo’s hand to continue down his back.

Kyungsoo taps nervously on the Kitty Boy’s deltoid instead, waiting for him to open his eyes to motion for him to remove the headphones. He gets ignored in his first attempt, as well as a rough brush of the tail as less subtle reminder to resume with the pets.

“I don’t think you can just take your clothes off here,” Kyungsoo stage-whispers, eyes wide with scandal as he watches some businessmen approach Seulgi to check in.

“Why not?”

“It’s… It’s inappropriate.”

“Why? Because I’m still wearing my pants?” Jongin asks, hitting pause finally on his phone and silencing the music. It makes things worse now, actually, being able to hear the bustle of the lobby.

“What?”

Jongin pops open the button of his tight jeans, mouth forming a concentrated pout. “I don’t like how the cushion feels. They’re scratchy.” Down goes the zipper. “Can I sit on your lap if we’re already taking our clothes off? I really wanted to finish the album first.”

“Are you reall— we’re already doing  _ what _ ?”

Earlier, at the ‘fuck’ comment that may or may not have been an actual fuck comment, Kyungsoo had let his imagine roam. Kitty Boys are first generation alien-human hybrids with the only consistency being cat-like features. Some are covered, head to toe, in fur. Others, like Jongin, have auxillary kitty appendages, like the ears, sometimes whiskers and tails.

He had half-expected some sort of barbed monstrosity between Jongin’s legs. And then he had questioned whether if faced with a barbed monstrosity, if he would’ve YOLO’d it anyway.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo doesn’t have to confront that aspect of his personality today, because Jongin’s dick is just a normal looking dick. Pinker than he would’ve expected, he supposes. Uncut. A bit on the smaller end of average. But it’s just a dick. The silver pubes encircling it is a shade darker than on his head, but nothing monstrous.

Oh. And it’s a dick in a hotel lobby. Just out there. Hanging between his toned, tanned thighs. Kyungsoo reaches up and smacks his right cheek repeatedly, but nope, he’s not hallucinating. Catboy is naked.

Catboy is now naked and curled up in his lap, arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck, bare asscheeks digging into Kyungsoo’s left femur due to the weight imbalance.

“Can I play the song now,  _ please _ ?” Jongin says, exasperation weighing down his voice.


End file.
